pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man Wiki:About
This wiki was created on February 26th, 2008 by Mobutu4 and The Resisting Pig. As of 2018, it is owned by ireallydontcare123456789. History of Pac-Man Wiki Mobutu4 *'This section is a narrative by Mobutu4's point of view. [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'Talk To Me!!!]] 07:45, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :When I started the Pac-Man wiki, I originally had no idea on where to begin building it. My knowledge of creating templates (to use for making infoboxes and other templates necessary to make a complete wiki) was nil, and I only knew basic formatting and HTML. I did not receive much help from the other co-founder, The Resisting Pig. He proposed the wiki to be created but didn't do anything afterwards. I contacted Wikia to remove his bureaucratic rights as he wasn't using those powers at all. Clank720 joins Before I made the Pac-Man wiki, my Wikia experience was limited to the Ratchet & Clank wiki as that was the only wiki I contributed to. I was a frequent editor around 2009 and was a top 10 contributor. I decided that I would ask assistance of some of my friends on there, namely Clank720 and Tigernose. I gave Clank sysop rights, and he instantly became a big help. He gave the wiki a new look and contributed as much as he could. This was easily the most important boost to the wiki. Inactivity At around the end of 2009, I took a break from the wiki for a long time, and it drifted somewhere in the back of my mind to be forgotten. I don't have much idea of what went on here while I was gone. Return and Explosion of Contribution During the year 2011, I returned to the wiki only to find people asking Wikia for my head. They wanted to do the same as what happened to The Resisting Pig. I apologized for my inactivity and returned to editing. This is about the time when a whole bunch of people started editing and really began to make the wiki more clean. The 100 article barrier was long broken and we celebrated our wiki's successes. But there was still much more to come. Inactive, again Once again, I completely forgot about the wiki, and unfortunately, so did most of the other admins. The wiki sat in a dark age as there was nobody to ensure that content was real and nobody would rollback if it wasn't. Especially many a new games coming out in the series, it was the worst time for this to happen. Activity died and the wiki was left in shambles. The Great Return I returned once again on December 2, 2013. But this time, I'm not leaving and I would like to bring back what this wiki once was. [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'Talk To Me!!!']] 07:45, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ireallydontcare123456789 *'This section is a narrative from ireallydontcare123456789's point of view.' This Mobutu4 guy above me? Left exactly one week after he said he was returning. Such as life... I don't know who any of these people are. I just got this wiki's rights off of Community Central. Being that the last time a Pac-Man wiki administrator logged into their account (let alone edited) was years ago, I was able to become a bureaucrat. I've cleaned up this wiki and modernized it a little, and I believe I've done a good job doing so. I've made many new pages as well. I will continue to work on this wiki for as long as possible. Thank you, [[User:ireallydontcare123456789|'ireallydontcare123456789']] [[User Talk:ireallydontcare123456789|'Talk To Me!!!']] 03:19, November 20, 2018 (UTC)